Halloween 2011
by The Unsung Dude4
Summary: A crossover from my main Austin & Ally story. Lots of craziness inside.


**Halloween 2011**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer: any songs I use the lyrics to work better if you listen to the songs when they come up, just saying. There's a list at the tail end of this story, just look them up & read along. I also tend to leave some space for imagination, so just imagine what's happening if you'd like while the songs are playing.  
**

* * *

 **…**

 **Austin rolled into the school that morning, dressed in his Halloween costume. The one he'd chosen that year was of Marvelous from _Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series of that year  & one that he liked a lot. He ordered it from a seller online several weeks prior & he couldn't wait to wear it when it finally arrived. He also dyed his hair black to match & had a ranger key & mobirate toy to go with it.  
**

"Hey, Austin!" a female voice came from behind & Kayla appeared in her Halloween costume.

"Oh, Kayla, hi. Nice costume," he said, seeing she was a female pirate.

"Thanks. When I saw you posted a picture of you in that costume on Facebook, I thought 'why not go with the pirate theme?', ya know?"

"Oh, I get it. You see Dez anywhere?"

"Oh, yeah. He's inside," she said.

"Thanks," he said & they started walking towards the entrance. "A pirate with blue hair, huh? Cross it with Katy Perry, did ya?" he asked, noticing her costume.

"You think? I didn't think of that. I just felt it suited me."

"Oh, it does."

"Thanks."

"No prob," he said as they entered the building.

 **They walked down the hall, Austin stopped off at his locker & got his books for his first few classes with some folders to do homework. The first half of the day was devoted to classes while the second was devoted to Halloween fun.**

"Attention students, please report to the auditorium after checking in with your homeroom teachers," an announcement came over the loudspeakers.

"Ok," Austin said, then put his books back in his locker & closed it.

"Austin," Dez said, walking up to him.

"Hey," Austin greeted & they did their handshake.

"What up!"

"As always, nice Captain Marvelous costume."

"Thanks. Same with your Ikari Gai costume."

 **Dez did Gai's signature 'arms spread' pose.**

"Thanks," he said.

"Wonder how the girls are doing at their school," Austin said as they walked down the hall.

"Hey, Austin," a guy said, passing them.

"Hey, Andrew," Austin said back.

"Yeah, I mean, dressed as the female Gokaigers, they're bound to get a few looks. What about those other two guys you got, um…" he said, scratching his head.

 **Just then, a wave came over everyone & they all dropped to their knees, clenching their heads in their hands, as if they all had headaches, or heard a loud, piercing scream. They then all began to change &/or mutate into other forms, specifically what they're wearing. They all then looked up & looked around, uncertain of their surroundings. Some of the students, dressed as super villains, just began tearing things up, while the ones dressed as superheroes tried to stop them. Austin looked up, crossed his arms, & just watched. Dez stood next to him, worried.**

"Marvelous, aren't we going to do something?"

"Why? This isn't _our_ fight. Somehow we got transported here, we just need to see how to get back to continue finding those great powers for the greatest treasure in the universe."

"Yeah, but look. They'll probably kill each other."

"Oh, most definitely."

 **They both looked at the commotion, but Dez/Gai couldn't take it anymore.**

"Screw you if you're not gonna help. I'm going in!" he said, drawing his spear & charging in.

 **He then started slashing a kid mutated into the red Hulk & started on another one dressed as The Joker.**

"Thanks," a kid changed into Captain America said.

"No prob," Dez/Gai said back, getting ready to fight more.

"Damn it, Gai!" Austin/Marvelous said, drawing his sword & charged it, slashing the 2 others.

"I _knew_ you'd help."

"That's only because you can't do much without me," he flourished his sword. "Plus you help decipher the bird's riddles. You have a purpose on our ship, but you're still in training."

"Um, gents. Hate to interrupt," Captain America said. "But we have more company incoming," he continued & they all looked where he was pointing.

 **Students mutated into more creatures came down the stairs.**

"Tch, piece of cake, right Marvelous?"

"You know it," he pulled out his ranger key & flipped it up.

 **He then got out the mobirate & flipped it open. Dez/Gai did the same with getting out the Gokai Cellular & put his key in it after flipping the faceplate up & putting his key in it.**

"Gokai change," they yelled & started running towards the crowd.

 **Austin/Marvelous put the key in the keyhole & Dez/Gai pressed the button on the keypad. They then held them forward & transformed.**

"Gokaiger!"

* * *

 **A moment before…**

 **Two people flashed into the classroom nearest the fighting.**

"Damn it, Max. You just _had_ to use the spell that turns people into what they're wearing for costumes, didn't you?" Alex said to him.

"Hey, I thought it would be fun," he responded, trying to defend himself.

"'Fun'? What's 'fun' about endangering the whole world by turning everyone into their Halloween costumes?"

"Umm, I don't know, Justin, everything."

"Ok, you got me. By the way, don't _ever_ call me Justin again. Now, we have to fix this."

"All right, but _how_?"

"I don't know. Justin's usually the brains behind these 'fixing' situations. Unfortunately, you turned him into Doctor Who & Mom & Dad into Frankenstein & his wife, so they're no help."

"Ok, first, it's The Doctor, not Doctor Who, second, I know. Let's think here for a second. The wand brought us to the epicenter of the spell. Where are we?" he asked & Alex got out her smartphone & went to the weather app.

"Says Miami."

"Great, we're in Mexico."

"No, Florida, dumbass," she said, slapping him on the arm.

"Oh, right," he said, rubbing his arm.

"Gokai change!" 2 guys said & a flash of light appeared in the hallway.

"Gokaiger!" a voice called out.

 **They looked at each other, then peered out the doorway & saw the 2 of them. They charged at the monsters, assorted ghosts, zombies, & copyrighted villains. They got done & transformed back to normal. They turned around & walked down the hallway towards Cap.**

"Hey, Alex, isn't that Austin Moon?" Max asked.

"Yeah, I think it is. Right, he lives in Miami, so this must be his high school. Who are they dressed as? _Power Rangers_?"

"No, not _Power Rangers_ , _Super Sentai_. Captain Marvelous  & Ikari Gai from _Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger_ , to be precise."

"What?"

"It's the source material to _Power Rangers_. Unfortunately that series won't be adapted for several years. Hope it won't suck."

"How do you know so much about that stuff?"

"I watch a lot of Japanese media."

"Hey, you two!" Austin/Marvelous said, looking right at them.

"Um, yeah?" Max said as they stood up & walked a few steps into the hall.

"What are _you two_ doing here?"

"Well, we just came here to uh… umm…"

"Help out," Alex said.

"'Help out'? How?"

"Easy, like _this_ ," she got her wand from her boot & waved it in front of them, a white light came from it, enveloping them. They shook their heads, coming back to who they really are.

"What's going on?" Austin asked, rubbing his head.

"Easy. My dumbass brother, Max here, used his magic to turn everyone on Earth who was wearing a costume for Halloween into what they're wearing," Alex said as they walked towards them.

"Wait" he said, realizing he was wielding the Gokai Sabre in his right hand. "I turned into Captain Marvelous?"

"Yep," Max answered.

"And me, Gai," Dez interjected, pulling out his Cellular & ranger key.

"Ditto," Max answered again.

"Wait. We can use the powers associated with these characters?" Austin asked for clarity.

"Yes, but-"

"Wahoo!" they said, then high-fived & did their handshake. "What up!"

"I'm Austin, by the way."

"Dez."

"We know. I'm Alex."

"Max."

"This is so awesome! We have total control over these powers!" he said, feeling the blade of his sword.

"-BUT, so does everyone else dressed up today," Alex continued Max's thought.

"Oh shit! Ally!" Austin said in reaction. "She's in serious danger."

"Trish too," Dez added.

"Wait, _who_?" Alex asked.

"Our friends. They go to a performing arts school across the city. They're dressed as the girl Gokaigers, so they'll be fine for a little while, but who knows how much longer they can hold out," Austin explained.

"Oh, well, we should go get them," Max said.

"Can you get us there?"

"Yeah, no prob."

"All right," Austin then saw a fellow classmate dressed as Captain America. "Um, Cap, mind holding down the fort for us here?"

"No problem. You helped me, now I'll help you. Go, save your friends. I'll find more allies here while you're gone."

"Great. Let's go."

 **Max got his wand & cast a spell.**

* * *

 **At Ally & Trish's school…**

 **They were holding off attacks from various enemies.**

"Ugh. Where are Marvelous & the others?" Ally/Luka asked while back-to-back with Trish/Ahim.

"I don't know, but a better question would be, 'how'd we get here?'"

"Not sure, but we need to do _something_ to take some of this pressure off," she slashed her sabre at a zombie student, who fell over, then got out her key.

"Right," Trish/Ahim said, seeing the key, slashing away a centurion, & getting her key out.

 **They flipped them up, got out their mobirates, & put them in the key holes.**

"Gokai change!" they both said.

"Gokaiger!" the voice said & they transformed.

 **They charged at the oncoming students dressed as/mutated into monsters. Assorted mummies, vampires, & werewolves. They slashed at them, but most dodged out of the way.**

"Seems like something from a horror movie," Trish/Ahim said.

"Yeah, like something out of Tim Burton's dreams," Ally/Luka said, then paused. "Wait, how'd I know that reference?" she didn't have time to think about it as she had to keep defending herself.

 **Austin, Dez, Max, & Alex flashed into the main hall of the building. Austin was coughing.**

"Next time, can we not take the short stop to Mars?" he said, patting some dust off his jacket while still coughing.

"Sorry, only spell I know for teleporting," Max responded.

"Learn some new ones. Ally!" he said, noticing the 2 morphed.

"Trish!" Dez yelled.

"Marvelous!" Ally/Luka yelled, noticing them.

"Gai!" Trish/Ahim yelled as well.

 **They ran down the stairs into the room, demorphing.**

"Wait, _what_?" Austin asked, confused, looking back to Max.

"Just a sec," he said, waving his wand & their heads lowered. They held their heads in their hands then looked back up.

"Austin?"

"Dez?"

"There they are," Austin said.

"There's my girl," Dez said & he held Trish in his arms, rubbing her back with his hand.

"You guys ok?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, but what's going on? Last thing I remember was this big flash of Light, then I woke up here after blacking out, I guess."

"It's a little complicated to explain, but basically _that_ guy right there sent out a spell that transformed everyone who's wearing a costume into those characters. You, Trish, Dez,  & I temporarily became the characters whose costumes we're wearing from _Gokaiger_. That explains the short-term memory loss, I guess."

"Oh, about that…" Max said & he waved his wand & they all stood still for a moment, staring ahead while getting visions.

"What did you do?" Alex whispered to him.

"Gave them back their memories for when they were under the spell."

"Ah."

 **They all blinked, then looked at each other.**

"So _that's_ what happened," Austin said.

"Yeah," Ally commented.

"So, now what?" he asked Max & Alex.

"Oh, we just have to get everyone on Earth back to normal," Max answered.

"Oh great. Umm...how do we do _that_?"

"Umm, Alex?"

"Ugh. You're lucky I bought the wizarding app from the wizard world app store on my phone," Alex said & got out her phone, then went to the app. She searched up how to reverse spells. "Ah. Here it says to reverse the monster spell, we need a large enough energy source from a sample of the population of the town/city/country/continent/planet affected. For a planet, a city should do."

"Great, now all we need is for every man, woman, & child affected to gather in a big enough part of Miami. How's _that_ gonna work?"

 **Austin's mobirate started ringing the ringtone from the show. He pulled it out & looked at the others, worried. He flipped the top up.**

"Hello?"

"Yo ho, Marvey-chan," a familiar voice came over the speaker of the phone.

"Dallas?" he asked.

"Nope. No idea who or what this 'Dallas' is, but it's Basco."

"Basco? O-of course. What do you want now?"

"I think that's obvious, isn't it? Navi, the keys, & the Galleon."

"Unfortunately, I'm unable to bring them. We're not exactly in the same locations at the moment."

"I know."

"Oh you do now?"

"Yes. You see, I tried to contact my ship & Sally, but I got no answer, then I used my mobirate to scan for alien tech in orbit &, it seems, that not only are my & your ships not orbiting, or on Earth. Neither is the Zangyack Empire, so the only explanation is that we've all been transported to a place, most likely an alternate universe, where none of that stuff is happening. So, we're in the perfect position to end our fight."

"You wanna end it, eh?"

"Yes. No allies, no tricks, just you & me. Think over a place & time & I'll meet you there. Ciao," he said, hanging up & smiling. Austin hung up his mobirate.

" _Dallas_ as Basco? You showed him those _Gokaiger_ episodes I let you borrow to watch?" he asked Ally.

"No, we only watched a few seconds of an episode I was watching a week ago. I guess he downloaded the rest of the episodes to watch & wanted to surprise me," Ally replied.

"It _had_ to be Basco, didn't it? He just _had_ to dress up as Basco," he said, rubbing the back of his head, then sat down on the nearby stairs.

"Wait, I'm not seeing why this is such a big thing," Alex said.

"Basco, the guy this Dallas is dressed as, is the archenemy of Captain Marvelous, the guy Austin's dressed as, in _Gokaiger_. He's been wanting to even the score with him ever since he showed up. He also wants the ranger keys, Navi,  & the Gokaiger's ship, the _Gokai Galleon_ , to find the greatest treasure in the universe for himself."

"But he _won't_ win, right? I mean, he _hasn't_ won, at least for long, in the show, so he _can't_ win," Ally said to Austin.

"Sorry, Ally, but this isn't a show, or a fanfic," Austin said, rising up. "It's obviously gonna be down to the wire. In the end, we might end up killing one another in the process of fighting."

"You can't."

"I can't help it. It's just how these things end up sometimes. Every battle between Marvelous & Basco, so far in the show, has been nearly fatal to both of them. I don't think there's any way around it."

"Austin…"

"Sorry, Ally."

"Maybe we can turn Dallas back to normal before this fight starts, that way you won't _have_ to fight,  & no one dies," Max interjected.

"Sorry, man, but this is _exactly_ the type of diversion we need."

"What?"

"Alex said we need a massive amount of energy to reverse the spell's effect on the world. We need to use this fight as a drawing to amass the transformed people to stop the carnage wrecking the city & turning Dallas back too early would only disrupt this plan. Thus, I need to fight him as is."

"You're sure?" Dez asked.

"Yes, Dez. I have to do this, for the good of the Earth. Max," he said, walking towards him. "Can you half-shoot the spell, giving me Marvelous' skills, training, reflexes, & knowledge while leaving my personality intact?"

"Uh, there _could_ be a way. Alex?" he asked, turning towards her.

"Um, let's see here," she said, going back to the app to see. "Ah, here. 'To do a spell half-effective, think very strongly exactly what you want it to do. You must concentrate hard every second you cast the spell, as one sip up can cause the spell to regain its full power'."

"Really? Seems simple enough," Max said.

"Yeah, but you forget how absent-minded you can be when casting spells. Remember when you half-shot that conscience spell?"

"Yeah, but that was only when I didn't fully read the instructions. I have them now, so it should be better."

"It better be."

"Don't worry, I got this."

"Good man," Austin interjected & walked over a bit into the center of the room several feet from Max & the others. "Now, remember, Max, knowledge, skills, reflexes, & training. Got it?"

"Knowledge, reflexes, skills, & training," he half-whispered to himself. "Yep, got it."

"Good. Now, let 'er rip," he said, standing & spreading his arms out, while also tilting his head back.

"All right. Monstero, certe, veritum!" he said & a light came from his wand enveloped Austin. He then tilted his head forward & put his arms down, smiling as Marvelous would.

"Did it work?" Ally asked.

"Oh, it worked," Austin said. "Now, Max & Alex, send out an APB, alerting all of the transformed people to meet outside the mall. Put it as a thought in the ones without tech, then send it as a message for the ones who have the tech to get there in an hour. Give them the name of the place, & the coordinates. There's an outside eating area to the foot court that should provide sufficient space for our fight, though I can't promise anything."

"Right," they said & got out their wands & did as told. Austin got out his mobirate & called a few people.

"Doc, Joe. I'm sending you guys coordinates. Meet us there ASAP. The others will explain the details."

"Right."

"Understood," he hung up.

"Wait, who'd you just call?" Trish asked.

"Shane & Troy, remember? They agreed to be Doc & Joe. I figure they can be like you guys & make sure nothing interrupts my fight with Basco."

"You mean _Dallas_ ," Ally said.

"Right, right. Well, the Basco personality is what's controlling him right now, so, technically, he's more Basco than himself right now. Speaking of…" he dialed another number into his mobirate.

"Yo ho, Marvey-chan. Have you selected a location?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. I'm sending you the coordinates. Meet me there in an hour," he hung up. "Now, for you guys. Max, you done!?" he yelled.

 **Dallas/Basco smiled as he hit the 'call end' button & saw the coordinates pop up on the screen, then smiled & chuckled softly to himself. Troy/Joe & Shane/Doc saw the same thing, then headed out.  
**

"Just got done," Max said, walking towards them.

"Great. Give these guys the reflexes, training, & skills of their _Gokaiger_ costumes."

"Not the knowledge?"

"There's nothing they haven't seen in _Gokaiger_ that they don't already know. Do it," he said  & they lined up as Max cast the spell.

"All right. Now, we gotta get to the mall. Guys," he said as he held up his ranger key. They nodded, holding up their keys. They ran outside the building's main entrance & got out their Mobirates & the Cellular.

"Gokai change!" they all said & changed.

"Gokaiger!"

 **They got out the Jetman & Go-On Wings keys.**

"Gokai change!"

"Jetman! Go-On Wings!"

 **They transformed & took to the sky.**

"Now _we_ teleport," Max said.

"Uh uh uh. Let's look up a more... _direct_ teleportation spell this time," Alex said, stopping him from waving his wand.

"Oh, right," he said & she checked the app.

* * *

 **The scene faded to the 4 of them getting to the mall & landing on the roof.**

"Marvelous!" Shane/Doc exclaimed as they landed & he ran towards them.

"'Bout time," Troy/Joe said, standing up, as he was sitting, meditating.

"Well, we had some business to attend to. Now, listen. There's going to be hoards of evil creatures coming here within the hour. When they do, I need all of you to keep them busy as I fight with Basco."

"Basco?" Shane/Doc asked.

"Yes."

"Time for the final bout?"

"Most likely. Now, Doc, I want you _there_ ," he pointed towards the far corner to his left. "Joe, _there_ ," he pointed to the other corner in the same direction. "Luka, Ahim. Same, but on the opposite end," he pointed to the right of the dining area.

"What about _me_?" Dez asked.

"You stay up here for when our...friends arrive."

"'Friends'?" Troy/Joe asked.

"Don't worry, they're trustworthy," he said as they flashed on to the rooftop. "Speak of the devils."

"Sorry we're late. Took us a little bit to find just the right spell," Alex said.

"'Spell'?" Shane/Doc asked.

"We're wizards. Don't be so surprised, Doc," Max said.

"Good Now that you guys are here, we just have to wait for Basco," as he said that, the mobirate rang again. "Speak of the devil," he answered it. "Yep?"

"You ready, Marvey-chan?"

"Where are you?"

"Look across the field," he said & Austin looked over to the other half of the building & there he was.

"Meet you down there," he hung up & so did Dallas/Basco.

"Aust-um, Marvelous, don't try to kill him," Ally said.

"Don't worry. You guys just stick to the plan. Look all around. Listen. You can hear them coming. Subdue, but do not kill. Got it?" he asked them & they all nodded & grunted. "Max, Alex. Get the spell ready," he said & he flipped up his key.

"Wait," Ally said & she stood in front of him. She then stood on the tips of her toes & gave him a kiss on the lips. This took everyone by surprise & when she pulled away, he looked at her in confusion, having felt something in the kiss. She felt something as well, but ignored it for the moment.

"Just in case you don't make it back," she said & she walked back towards Trish.

"Um...yeah. **(Clears throat)** You all have your orders," he said  & put his key in his mobirate. "Gokai Change!"

"Gokaiger!"

 **He got out another key to assist with his next move.**

"Gokai change!"

"Megaranger!"

 **He got on the glider & flew on to one side of the battlefield. Dallas/Basco transformed into his alien form to jump down & land safely, then transformed back. Austin landed & demorphed. The others transformed & flew to their spots. Dez stayed with Max & Alex. Austin & Dallas/Basco walked to their positions down below & the others got to their positions. When they all got there, they stopped. All was quiet.**

"Wait," Max said & he cast a spell on the field, transforming it into just plain dirt under them. Dallas/Basco looked up towards him, he twirled his wand in his hand & held on to it. Dallas/Basco looked back towards Austin.

"You have some interesting friends," he said.

"Yeah, well, when you're not a huge douche to nice people, you'd be surprised at how many friends you'd acquire."

"I've told you before. You only need yourself to look out for. Why are your other friends at each corner? Are they bodyguards, or cheerleaders?"

"Neither. They're more of referees, let's say. They're to make sure _they_ don't interrupt the match," he said, looking past him  & seeing the hordes of creatures coming from each corner. The others noticed too & drew their weapons, gearing up for the attack.

"Ah, I see. So then, once & for all? No bars hold? A deathmatch?"

"Looks like it."

"Good," he transformed into Basco's alien form. "I've grown tired of these pointless exercises."

"Me too," he pulled out his key & mobirate. "Gokai Change!"

"Gokaiger!"

 **He transformed up to just before the helmet & drew his weapons. The others followed suit, facing the creatures. Dez was still on the roof, but doing the same.**

"Gokai change!"

"Gokaiger!"

 **Austin looked back & forth with his eyes, then at Dallas/Basco.**

"Gokai Red!" he said & the helmet appeared on his head.

"Gokai Blue!" Troy/Joe said & his helmet appeared.

"Gokai Yellow!" Ally said & her helmet appeared.

"Gokai Green!" Shane/Doc said & his helmet appeared.

"Gokai Pink!" Trish said & her helmet appeared.

"Gokai Silver!" Dez yelled & his helmet appeared.

'Kaizoku Sentai…"

"Gokaiger!" they all said & a big flame came around thee field, stopping the monsters approaching in their tracks.

 **Dez looked back & saw that Max was conjuring the flames with his wand. He then pulled it back.**

"What? It'd be weird without _something_ happening," he said  & backed up.

 **Austin just stood there, motionless, as did Dallas/Basco & the others. They all had their swords & guns in hand. The flames settled down, then finally died. That's when they started charging. Austin charged at Dallas/Basco & vice versa & the others charged at the creatures. They clashed blades, struggling against each other's strength. The others slashed at the creatures, wounding them enough to fall on the ground & not die, but get knocked unconscious. Austin & Dallas/Basco slashed each other backwards, then charged again. Dallas/Basco slashed at him, but he dodged the swings. He slashed back, but Dallas/Basco did the same. Austin jumped back & shot at him with the Gokai gun. He then got another ranger key from his belt.**

"Gokai change!"

"Timeranger!" he transformed into Time Red.

"Double vector!" he yelled & started slashing at Dallas/Basco.

"Let's do the same!" Troy/Joe said & got the Time Blue key. The others saw & got their keys.

"Gokai change!"

"Timeranger!"

 **They got out their Double Vectors & started slashing. They all then slowed time down & wounded the creatures in hypertime. They sped up again & the creatures all fell to the ground. They changed back & turned back towards Austin & Dallas/Basco, who were still fighting. Austin slowed down time & slashed Dallas/Basco several times, before speeding up again, but he still remained standing.**

"Did you _really_ think that would get me?"

"No, but it _did_ help," he said  & got out another key. "Gokai change!"

"Shinkenger!" he transformed & got his sword, then started slashing at him.

"This battle's going nowhere," Dez said.

"It gets worse," Max said.

"What?"

"I was just checking how much energy we need vs how many people were transformed. This isn't the entirety of the people transformed, nor is it enough for the spell."

"So, where are the rest?"

"They're coming, trust me. Thing is though, they're zombies, thus they move slower than average. They've infected the noninfected though, mostly people who were untransformed by the spell. They'll be here in about 1 minute."

"How many?"

"A few thousand."

"A few thousand? Even with all of our powers, I don't think all 5 of us can take them on & win against every single one of them."

"Maybe you won't _have_ to do this alone," a familiar voice said  & he jumped down on to the roof.

"Andrew-I mean, Cap," he took off his helmet. "You're here. How?"

"We all got a general hail to meet here within the hour. Sorry if I'm late, I had some recruits to track down," he answered & several people came in.

 **A guy dressed as Iron Man, a guy dressed as Thor, a guy as the Hulk, a girl as Black Widow, a guy as Hawkeye, a guy as Batman, a guy as Arrow, & a guy dressed as Kamen Rider Decade.**

"Kamen Rider Decade?" Dez asked.

"Yep, just here to help you Sentais," he said, pulling out his sword.

"Well, all right then. Now, everyone, we have a few thousand zombies inbound, 2 guys settling their old score on that battlefield, & 4 multicolored-suited people down there as their security guards. Now, these zombies are just regular people. If you've ever seen _The Walking Dead_ , forget what you know about killing them because these 2 wizards have the cure, they just need the energy like Goku making a Spirit Bomb in _Dragon Ball Z_. We just need to get every zombie knocked out so that they have enough energy to reverse everything. Got it? Wound, but do not kill. Ready?" he said as the zombies got into view, putting his helmet back on.

"Ready," they all said, seeing them.

 **The 4 others turned around, hearing the zombies. They drew their weapons. Dez loaded a key into the Cellular.**

"Henshin!" he said, pulling out a card, putting it in his belt, then twisting the mechanism in it.

"Kamen Ride! Ryuki!" he transformed, summoning the dragon belonging to the powers.

"Gokai change!"

"Go-On Wings!"

"Go!" he yelled & they all jumped down. They joined the 4 others in fighting the zombies.

"Well, seems you have some more... _interesting_ allies."

"Yeah, but it seems we have far more unexpected guests than just them," he said, transforming back to Gokai Red & pointing to the zombies behind Dallas/Basco with his sword. He looked behind Austin.

"Over _there_ too," he said, pointing in that direction.

"Seems we're stuck between rocks & hard places."

"Yep. Our business isn't finished though," he charged.

"Couldn't agree more," he charged.

 **They clashed blades again, but this time, the ground began to crack as lightning sounded, but wasn't overhead. The day turned to sunset.**

"Max, I think it's time to gather energy," Alex said.

"Yep," he agreed & they held their wands out, zapping the zombies & other defeated creatures with energy-sucking spells.

"This would be a _lot_ easier if they were all knocked out," Alex said.

"Yeah," Max said & then had an idea. He placed his wand on to the side of his neck. "Guys, you need to knock them out altogether in groups. It'll help us out a _lot_."

"You ever try fighting a few thousand zombies? It's _not_ easy," Dez replied.

 **With that, something zipped by & a small group of zombies fell to the ground. A few more did as well & the 5 of them; Dez, Trish, Ally, Shane/Doc, & Troy/Joe, looked around & saw 2 people stop near them.**

"Then maybe _we_ can help," a guy dressed as the Flash said.

"Yep, maybe," Ally said.

"Not just 'maybe,' 'will,'" a guy dressed as Quicksilver said, coming into view. They both ran off at supersonic speed.

"Great, let's join them," Dez said & he had the Go-On Red key.

"Isn't that _Austin's_ key?" Ally asked.

"He's not using it at the moment, anyways, we gotta move fast," he said & loaded the key into the cellular. They got their keys & mobirates.

"Gokai change!"

"Go-Onger!"

 **They all changed & sped off, weapons in hand. More zombies fell.**

"That's great, guys! Keep it up!" Max said & resumed energy collection. "All right. 50% there," he said, looking at the meter on his wand.

"75," Alex said.

"Really? Great!" he said.

 **Austin & Dallas/Basco were still slashing. He saw the others transform.**

"Damn it, Gai! Well, since you're using _my_ key, I'll use one of _yours_ ," he said, getting out a key. "Gokai change!"

"Timeranger!" he transformed into TimeFire.

"DV Defender!" he said, getting it out & shot at Dallas/Basco who slashed through one shot, but the other his him in the arm. He clenched it & fell to the ground. Austin held the Defender at his face.

"90%, just a bit more!" Max said.

"Look!" Alex said, pointing to everyone down below, fighting. "They're tiring. Look at them, they're slowing down slowly."

"You're right. Ah, I have an idea," he said & stopped his energy absorption. "Edgebonoutoosis!" he yelled & the spell hit Austin.

 **Another him appeared, demorphed, standing motionless. Max brought the duplicate on to the rooftop, changed his outfit & hair color, & made something appear in his hand & put it on the duplicate's left wrist.**

"What are you doing?" Alex asked.

"Easy. Monstero, certe, veritum!" he cast the spell & the duplicate woke up with a deep breath in. He rubbed his temples, scrunching his face with from a slight headache.

"The hell's going on?" he asked, opening his eyes to see.

"Easy. I just cloned _you_ from _him_ ," he pointed to the original Austin, still holding Dallas/Basco at gunpoint. " _You_ need to help _them_ ," he pointed to the other 4. " _I_ gave _you_ the Omnitrix  & dressed you like _Ben 10_ , so you know what to do."

"Right," he said, groggily popping up the Omnitrix & slamming it back down. "Jetray!" he said & took to the sky. Max went back to the absorbing.

 **Austin's clone flew above the group, then switched to Swampfire & fell to the ground in a stomp of fire, sending out a fire wave which sent some zombies backwards on the ground. He pressed the Omnitrix symbol & transformed.**

"Ultimate Swampfire! I wasn't even sure I could _do_ that," he said  & planted seeds, causing plants to come from the ground & tangle some of the zombies.

"Yep, _there_ are the modification I made," Max said, looking over. "95%" he said under his breath.

 **Austin's clone transformed into a different alien.**

"XLR8!" he said & sped off. He joined the other guys running at that fast of speed.

"Austin?" Ally asked, noticing him when they were both stopped.

"Yep."

"How?" she looked over to the 2 waiting in the middle of the field.

"I'm a clone, just like my music videos. Now, look out!" he said & ran towards an oncoming hoard of zombies, knocking them out. Ally sped along, rejoining the others.

"Well, looky here. Marvey's got the upperhand," Dallas/Basco said.

"Yeah, I _do_ ," he said, transforming back to Gokai Red & getting his key out, lifting up the cylinder on the gun, then put the flipped key in it, & twisted it.

"But not for long!" he said, slashing upwards to his arm, making him toss the thing up in the air.

"Ah!" Austin said, falling to his knees, clenching his right arm with his left as he felt the pain & blood come out of his arm. Dallas/Basco held up his gun.

"Good bye," he said, charging up his gun, ready to fire.

"No, _you_ good bye," Austin said, catching the gun with his left hand,  & forced the cylinder down, causing it to charge.

"Final wave!" the voice called & he pulled the trigger, as did Dallas/Basco & they both fell after the blasts. They both transformed back to normal as they fell back.

"Oh no!" Max said. "Austin, help the other you," he said to the other Austin.

"Roger that," he said, speeding off.

 **He got there & saw them lying on the ground. He transformed back to human & kneeled near himself, then pulled up his other self's top half.**

"Hey, you there?" he asked, lightly slapping his cheeks to wake him.

" **(Cough)**. Well, looks like they cloned you from me, eh? Carry on for me, will ya?" he asked, then fell unconscious.

"Hey! Hey!" he yelled, shaking him.

 **He set him down, stood up, then popped up the Omnitrix & slammed it down.**

"Swampfire," he said, then tried his best to stabilize him with Swampfire's healing ability from _Alien Force_.

"Austin," Max said through the Omnitrix, linking his wand to it. "We're nearly there. We're at 99.9% power. Brace yourself!"

"Uh, we have a problem here."

"It'll have to wait. We're there! Now, monstero, certe, ultra!" he said & a giant wave enveloped the Earth. Everyone reverted to normal & fell to the ground, minus Austin's clone, Ally, Dez, & Trish, who only reverted to their costumes. "Now, what was that concern?" he asked & the scene faded to a few minutes later where they were all gathered around Austin.

"Oh, Austin," Ally said & cried into his clone's chest as he held her.

"I don't get it. The energy wave should've reverted everyone to normal, or, at least, how they were before the initial spell. How come it didn't work on him?" Max asked.

"Maybe because I stabilized him into this temporary coma with Swampfire's healing powers. Can't get rid of what's not technically a part of the spell, but a byproduct."

"I guess."

"There's _nothing_ you can do for him?" Ally asked.

"Nothing but fuse him into _this one's_ body to make them one again," Max replied.

"You can _do_ that?" the clone asked.

"Yep. Alex did it for our brother Justin when she had a clone of him go off to college, then come back several years later to fuse them back together."

"What'll happen if you do that?" Austin's clone asked.

"He'll be absorbed into your body & it'll fuse your memories & personalities. Don't worry. His should've reverted back to his normal one when the wave came through here. You won't be corrupted in any way, hopefully..."

"Ok, do it."

"All right. The 2 Austins aren't twice as fun, now fuse these 2 back into one," he said & the original Austin fused into the clone's body. He breathed in, then out heavily.

"You ok?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, fine. It's just that his memories...dark, desolate, angry. I think you overdid it with the spell. He was unbalanced, fully ready to kill who he saw as Basco. Marvelous' personality mixed with his feelings towards Dallas was _not_ a good combination."

"Why'd he hate Dallas?"

"He made you upset. Normally, he gave him a pass because he gave him a second chance for your sake, but, uninhibited by Marvelous' personality traits, he was able to let that fester into something _more_."

"Do _you_ feel the same?"

"To a degree, but I'm still willing to give Dallas the second chance. I'm sorry. I need to think," he said, popping the Omnitrix up & slamming it back down. "Big Chill," he said & flew up to the top of the mall rooftop & transformed back to normal & sat on the edge of it.

"How was he able to do _that_? I thought he needed to be under the spell to do that," Ally asked.

"Well, yes & no. Thing is, I made a reconstruction of the Omnitrix with my magic, thus it wasn't a product of the spell, it was a product of my _other_ magic."

"Ah, I see."

"You wanna go talk to him?"

"Maybe in a bit. Let him think about things for a little while."

 **A doorway appeared before them. A few older wizards stepped from it & it closed.**

"Professor Crumbs," Alex said. "What are _you_ doing _here_?"

"Just came here to see how you two are dealing with your mess up. It seems you managed to undo most of the damage, but you still need a bit of help," a group of wizards appeared behind him, then went towards the people & used their magic to teleport them away.

"What are you guys doing?" Alex asked.

"Easy," he opened up the portal behind him again. "Join me at WizTech & I'll explain. You 3 too," he said, then Max, Alex, Dez, & Trish walked through the portal, but Ally looked back towards Austin. "Your friend, is _he_ coming?"

"He _should_. I just need to talk to him," Ally replied.

"In that case, here," he opened up another portal. "Step through it & talk to him. After you've convinced him, here," he handed her a wristband, which she put on. "Tap that & it'll open a portal to WizTech. We'll be waiting," he said, stepping through the first portal.

 **Ally stepped through the second. Austin looked back as she came through on the other side.**

"Hi," Ally said, walking towards him.

"Hey," he said back as she sat next to him.

"You ok?"

"Not entirely. I mean, literally, a piece of me pretty much died today. I mean, if pushed too far, & given too much freedom, I would fight to the death. With a douche bag, but still. Basco I mean, not Dallas, though the jury's still out on him. I mean, what am I really capable of if pushed too far, Ally?" tears welled up in his eyes & he started breathing in deeper.

"Oh, Austin," she said, hugging him.

"I mean, you've only known me a few months," he rubbed his eyes on his jacket sleeves. "So you don't know, but in middle school, I was different, _very_ different. I was a very easy target for bullying. I grew a deep-seeded hatred for douche bags, so maybe _that's_ where part of it came from, but that's no excuse. I mean, look at me, Ally. I'm 16  & what am I? A YouTube singer."

"Hey, don't think like that. You're good at what you do."

"Yeah, but what if I was something different? If my life turned out any different, I might've hurt some people. Uninhibited, I'm a monster."

"You're _not_ a monster. You're Austin Moon, nice guy, cool guy. You wouldn't hurt _anyone_."

"Yeah, as far as you, or I, know. Think about it, _really_ think."

"Yeah, I suppose we're _all_ possibly capable of things we'd rather not be."

"See? We're _all_ capable."

"But it's who we are that defines us. I mean, you wouldn't _knowingly_ kill someone."

"I guess, but-"

"Guess nothing. You wouldn't kill someone, nor would you go over the edge too easily. You're _not_ that type of person."

"You're right, Ally."

"You're damn right I am."

"Yeah. Now, tell me, did you feel anything when you kissed me earlier?"

"Um, did _you_?"

"I won't lie. Yeah, I did feel something."

"I did too."

"So, are we going to act on it, or what?"

"Let's decide that _after_ we go to WizTech. A guy wants to talk with us there," she said, tapping the bracelet  & a portal opened. They walked through it & appeared at WizTech.

"Ah, you two are here finally," Crumbs said. "Come, come," he lead them to the others.

"Oh, here's your bracelet," Ally said, handing it to him.

"Thanks," he said, taking it. "Now, Max & Alex, seeing as you two caused this, & then fixed it, you get to go home."

" _What_?" Max asked.

"We don't get _anything_?" Alex asked.

"Like I said, you fixed a problem that _you_ caused. You came in with nothing, you leave with nothing. Then there's the fact that our wizard cleanup crews have to now put everyone back to where they'd be if this never occurred  & give them memories of themselves from the alternate timeline where this incident never happened. _But_ , if you don't wanna leave empty handed, I could always assign you a summons for community service…"

"No, we're ok," they replied.

"Good. Now, as for _you_ 4."

"Hold up," Austin interjected. "You said something about alternate timelines. How is that possible?"

"Easy, with our magic, crystal balls, & such, we can see hundreds, if not _thousands_ of potential alternate worlds," he then pressed a button  & a flat screen TV appeared & half of it was turned to the cleanup crews while the other half was tuned to an alternate timeline. "You see the cleanup crews on the left from our timeline & the timeline their replacing the memories of the people with on the right. Speaking of that, _your_ memories will have to be replaced too," he added  & they all looked at each other.

"Why?" Ally asked.

"Standard procedure. Can't have too many mortals knowing about the magical realm, sorry," he pulled out his wand.

"Uh, Professor, you mind if _I_ do it?" Max asked.

"You think you can follow the spell instructions to the letter?"

"Yeah, I've learned my lesson."

"Good boy. Look up the spell on that app you have & get to it," he said, going over to the side to leave them alone.

"Listen, guys, if there were _any_ way you could keep your memories, I would exploit it, but, unfortunately, he's right."

"We understand," Austin said, reassuring him. They all stood in a line.

"But, this means we won't remember what we...talked about," Ally said to Austin.

"Oh, right. Listen, I have a feeling I would've told you eventually, I think, anyways."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, we've been hanging out more & more, & I think I've been feeling that way about you for a little while now."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Us hanging out more started it, then that kiss on the cheek set it off. Give me time, I'll tell you when I'm ready."

"Ok."

"Oh, Austin, if you're worrying about the fact that you're a clone, don't. You're every bit as you as the original was & you have his memories, so _you're_ now the original."

"Thanks, Max."

"Do it, Max," Ally told him.

"Ok. First," he flashed Austin's previous clothes back on him.

" _This_ outfit again?" he replied.

"Well, I have to be accurate to the memories I'm gonna give you. Now…" he said, looking up the spell.

"Wait. What about _this_ ," he said, lifting up his left arm & showing him the Omnitrix.

"Oh, uh, just slip it off & throw it here," Max said & Austin did just that. "Ok. _Now_ , here we go. Brains, brains go away, back before today," he said & they all just stood there in a daze. "All right, now, Retrieve them, cerebrum," he added & they all started remembering the memories from the alternate timeline. "Now for a transportation spell..." he said & they teleported to where they'd be in the altrnate timeline.

"Whoa," Austin said.

"Yeah," Ally said.

"What happened?" Dez asked as they all rubbed their eyes.

"Don't know, but at least we made it to the party," Trish said, noticing where they were.

"Ah yeah," Austin said & they headed into the building.

 **The music playing was _The Munsters_ theme song.**

"Wow, someone should use this in a song," Austin said.

"Yeah they should," Ally replied.

"Now, the next singer & guitar player to play a quick set, Austin Moon!" the announcer said.

"Looks like we got here just in time," Ally said.

"Yep," Austin said & he walked up to the stage & grabbed a guitar & got to the mic.

"Hey, Ally," Dallas said.

"Oh hey, Dallas. You dressed up as Basco?"

"Oh yeah. He's pretty cool, huh?"

"If you say so," Ally said & they looked towards the stage.

"All right. Thanks for coming & I hope you enjoy. 1, 2, 3," he started singing & playing.

Are we growing up or just going down?  
It's just a matter of time until we're all found out  
Take our tears, put 'em on ice  
'Cause I swear, I'd burn this city down to show you the light

 **The back up band played with him.**

We're the therapists, pumping through your speakers,  
Delivering just what you need  
We're well-read and poised,  
We're the best boys

We're the chemists, who found the formula  
To make your heart  
Swell and burst  
No matter what they say, don't believe a word

'Cause I'll keep singing this lie  
If you keep believing it  
I'll keep singing this lie,  
I'll keep singing this lie

 **A lot of the people sang along during the chorus as the lot of them rocked out.**

Are we growing up or just going down?  
It's just a matter of time until we're all found out  
Take our tears, put 'em on ice  
'Cause I swear, I'd burn this city down to show you the light

We travel like gypsies only  
With worse luck and far less gold  
We're the kids you used to love,  
But then we grew old

We're the lifers, here 'til the bitter end,  
Condemned from the start  
Ashamed of the way the songs and the words  
Own the beating of our hearts

'Cause I'll keep singing this lie,  
I'll keep singing this lie

Are we growing up or just going down?  
It's just a matter of time until we're all found out  
Take our tears, put 'em on ice  
'Cause I swear, I'd burn this city down to show you the light

And there's a drug in the thermostat to warm the room up  
And there's another around to have us bend your trust  
Got a sunset in my veins  
And I need to take a pill to make this town feel okay

The best part of 'believe' is the lie,  
I hope you sing along and you steal a line  
I need to keep you like this in my mind,  
So give in or just give up

The best part of 'believe' is the lie,  
I hope you sing along and you steal a line  
I need to keep you like this in my mind,  
So give in or just give up

Are we growing up or just going down?  
Are we growing up or just going down?  
It's just a matter of time until we're all found out  
Take our tears, put 'em on ice  
'Cause I swear, I'd burn this city down to show you the light.

 **He began playing another song & everyone kept rocking out.**

* * *

 **The scene faded back to Max. He held the Omnitrix in his left hand. He then took his wand in his right hand & waved it above it. It disappeared & he breathed in then out. Alex came in.**

"You ready to go?" she asked him.

"Yep," he said, then they waved their wands & teleported out of there.

 **Professor Crumbs was in front of the TV he had in his office & had 3 future alternate timelines of the future loaded up on it. The 3 Austins were in the holding chambers that were on screen, looking around.**

"I wonder how the rest of _these_ alternate timelines are going to play out," he said  & then walked back to his desk.

* * *

 **The scene then faded again to show the Omnitrix in some sort of storage bin, then faded out completely.**

 **…**

 **PEACE**

 **...**


End file.
